Doctor's Orders
by RhiDaBatch3
Summary: When Billy saves Rebecca, he starts to think about is 'criminal record'. He fights with himself to tell her, only to have to save her again. When Billy gets hurt, can Rebecca help him and will she accept what he tells her?


NOTE: When A '**' start's off a paragraph, the POV is switched.

**Doctor's Orders**

…..

"Billy Help!"

It was all Rebecca had time to say before she was knocked to the ground, radio sent skidding on the floor and away from her. She only had 4 shot's left in her gun and the cockroach like creatures took about 5 shots each! Rebecca gulped and rose to her feet.

"Come on Billy, please!" The 9-mill fired, making her jump. Two, three more times and finally one fell to the floor still and dead. Rebecca didn't have time to pat herself on the back. She had one more shot left and even a head-shot wouldn't kill the thing. Wishing she had the shot-gun more than ever, Rebecca pushed herself against the wall. She at least had to try. She didn't want Billy to come and find her lifeless body with one shot left. That is if he found her at all…

Shaking the thought away, Rebecca saw the only chance she had at living. A couple of crates were stacked like a pyramid leading toward the door. If she could lure the creature far enough away from the door, Rebecca could run up them and make it to the door. The only flaw was that the tiny room was a lot smaller when a giant cockroach is in the middle.

Rebecca took aim at the creature when she had pushed herself as far back as she could without getting corned anymore. She pulled the trigger-

-and the shirking insect raised a leg and knocked the gun from her grasp. It skidded away by the radio and almost into the man-made lake. '_Shit! I'm going to die here!' _Rebecca gulped back fear and accidently cornered herself. The bug was approaching now and Rebecca's thoughts left her situation.

What about Billy? What if he got her message came looking, and the roach was still hungry? Or what if he just didn't care? She had pretty much already set him free. Rebecca had already gotten him past the remaining S.T.A.R.S. and the Mansion. After he found his way out of the Water Treatment Plant, He was pretty much home free. Or what if… What if he was already dead? NO! She wouldn't think like that now.

Rebecca snapped back to reality. The oversized bug was only a foot away and it crouched down to jump at Rebecca. She instantly covered her head as the bug jumped-

-and fell right back down, a pull of blood forming around it's dead body. Rebecca moved the arm away from her face and looked for the reason she was still alive.

And there he stood. Ex Lieutenant of the Marine Core William 'Billy' Coen. He stood there, shot-gun still aimed at where the bug had just been. "Billy…" Rebecca's voice was just a whisper at first. Billy's stance relaxed and his signature smirk appeared on his features. The shot-gun was lowered and he took a step toward Rebecca.

**"All I ask is if you can go find a red key and you almost get yourself killed." Rebecca frowned at him and Billy turned his attention to the small room. She had done a pretty good job up until now. Aside from the one he had just shot, 2 other roach's lay dead in the corner of the room. Still, he mentally slapped himself for letting the Rookie go alone. She was just a kid!

'_Not true. She's only 8 years younger than you, if even that!'_ Billy sighed and bent down to pick up her dropped gun. Rebecca was putting the radio back on her belt as he walked up and handed the gun back to her.

"Thanks again. For saving me I mean." She tried her best to smile at him, but it came out strained. _'She still thinks I killed those people in Africa… She doesn't know the truth…' ' And would it make ANY difference if she did? Rebecca is still a cop. A rookie one at that. Even if she did know and happen to believe you, nobody would believe either of you. This is our burden. Don't drag her into it….' _

"Don't thank me. I was just keeping my word." Billy turned and started toward the door. He did want to tell her. He wanted to look into those innocent eyes and tell the girl everything. How his Captain ordered the attack. How he had tried to stop it. How the court just laughed when he told them this. He wanted this girl to know. He wanted her to know he was innocent. "Selfish…"

**"Hm? What did you say Billy?" Rebecca looked at the man. His cyan eyes were seeing something she couldn't and he held the shot-gun in a death grip. Then Enrico's messages from the train flashed in her mind.

~"He killed 23 people. Billy Coen was instuationalized upon returning to the U.S. he wouldn't think twice about killing you Rebecca. Be safe."~

Yet something about Billy. He hadn't even tried to kill her yet. As a matter of fact, he had saved her almost the entire time. With each run-in with death Rebecca had, Billy appeared out of breath and fear and concern in his beautiful cyan eyes. Wait a second! 'Beautiful cyan eyes'? Where did THAT come from? Rebecca shook the thought away and focused on Billy. He had stopped walking and just stood there. "Billy are you okay? Those creatures didn't get you did they?"

**"…Huh? Oh, no." It took him a second to respond. One being the answer to her first question. No, he wasn't really okay. But she meant his health. Billy shook his head and started for the door again. "Come one. We shouldn't stay in one spot for… to… long…"

He had trailed off as Rebecca grabbed his tattooed hand. She looked as if she was about to cry! "Rebecca…" All thoughts just flew away. Billy now only wanted her happy. To give him some smart remake or undermine his authority. "Come on doll-face. What's the matter?" He didn't even get a glare out of the girl. Then he saw what he dreaded. A single tear fell down Rebecca's soft cheek. "Becca,"

He didn't even have time to react. Rebecca was already sobbing into his chest, her arm's against him and her face. Billy blinked shocked. This wasn't the smart Do-It-Myself rookie he had met on the train, and a part of him was happy she was here in his arms. _'Get a grip Coen! This is just the first girl you've been close to in God knows how long. Plus she's only 18.' _

'_But…No. You're wrong.' _Before he had even realized he'd done it, Billy had his arms around Rebecca, holding the sobbing girl closer to him. "Rebecca I-"

"I'm sorry Billy." She sobbed through his shirt.

"You're sorry?" He grinned a little. "For what? What did you do?"

**Rebecca didn't answer him. She just kept clinging to his shirt, sobbing into him like a little child. She had only known him for a few hours yet she felt like they had known each other for years. Though this man had been accused of killing 23 innocent people. And here she was crying and clinging to him.

Rebecca knew it wasn't right. She was in a Zombie Hell and only alive by luck and Billy. She should be trying to fund a way out. Only, she couldn't bring herself to leave his grip. All the creatures outside the room didn't matter. Billy was holding her and a few more tears escaped her eyes. With a heavy sigh, she tried to take a step back, but Billy's grip wouldn't let go.

"Billy?" She stopped crying and looked up at the marine. His ice-blue eyes were looking at something not there and she couldn't bring herself to try to escape his grip. As scared as she knew she should be, trapped in the arms of a supposed mad-man, Rebecca didn't mind and didn't want to leave. So she just leaned back against his chest, timing her breathing with his.

**"Rebecca…" He started, but couldn't finish. He didn't know how or what he wanted to say. He also didn't know why he wanted this girl to know he was innocent so bad!

"Yeah Billy?" Her amber brown looked up at him, glassy from the tears that now stained his shirt.

"…Forget it." He let his hold on the girl fall. "Nothing important… Doll-face." He added, hopeing to get some kind of rise from her to take his mind off his dilemma. But once again he didn't get one. Just a glare from the red-head. A look that made him wish he had done something to repent for.

"No. What were you going to say?" Rebecca's voice had gotten back her authority from where ever it had gone before.

"I said forget it, alright? It's not important."

"Billy Coen! You are going to tell me or else!" Rebecca never stepped away when he let go of his hold, so he could see the tension in her Amber eyes. She really did want to know…

'_NO! Are you that big of a dumb-ass Coen?! She's just a girl! Get her out of this place with the little bit of sanity she has remaining! Bad enough she's in this hell along with you!'_ Then it occurred to him. They might not make it out of this alive. He had already saved her life countless times. What if next time he was too late? Or what if he was the one to die and had to leave Rebecca all alone? The thought scared him, but not as much as his next. What if he did die in the Zombie hell tonight. Nobody would have believed his innocence. The world would remember him as 'Billy Coen. The man who went crazy and killed 23 people.' He didn't want that. He especially didn't want Rebecca to remember him like that. For some reason, her believing he was a killer bothered him more than the rest of the world thinking it.

"Selfish." Billy took a step away from Rebecca and sat against the wall, facing the man-made lake.

**"Why do you keep saying that? All you've done tonight is save my life!" Rebecca imagined she looked as confused as she felt. She had all but forgotten her crying fit earlier. "Billy please tell me. I want to know."

Billy looked up at her. His cyan eyes in pain. They were trying to tell her something his mouth wouldn't. "'Becca I-…I can't…" He dropped his head to avoid her eyes. "You don't need this burden as well. That's why I'm selfish. I want to tell you! So bad! I ju-"

**Billy blinked shocked, amazed, you name it! Rebecca had caught him off by pressing her lips against his. After he regained his senses, Billy closed his eyes and kissed her back, parting her lips with his own.

Then she pulled back. Billy opened his eyes and starred at her. Rebecca's face was bright red and she was looking at her knees. Apparently he has surprised her by kissing her back. "Well maybe you should think before you kiss someone if you're going to regret it later."

"Shut up! I never said I regretted it." She snapped at him, amber eyes burning into his ice-blue ones.

**"Well you should." All kidding in Billy's voice vanished.

"And why is what?" She pressed on, hopeing he would tell her this time.

"Because I'm a murderer. A psycho. Why else? Isn't that why you are out here? Looking to turn me in?" Rebecca went silent. She didn't know what else she could say. She couldn't lie to him. Besides, it was a ridiorcal question. He already knew the answer.

But… He couldn't be evil. He had saved her life more times than her life than anyone else in her 18 years. He wasn't the person the police and military wanted. He couldn't be. Not this Billy Coen.

"You didn't really kill 23 people, did you Billy?" Rebecca knew he could lie and probably would if he was who the police thought he was. But she had to ask. As soon as the words left her mouth, Billy looked a little shocked but quickly turned his head away from her.

"What does it matter to you? We need to get going." Yet he still sat there.

"It does matter! Especially to me. Some else killed those people in Africa, rite? You had nothing to do with it!"

"…'Becca."

"Don't you 'Becca' me Billy Coen!" Rebecca snapped and Billy turned his head back around to face her. She could feel her eyes threatening to cry again but didn't care. She only cared about him. To much she thought. And all he viewed her as was a little rookie underage cop!

**He starred at her. Tears started to stain her cheeks again. This time he was the reason for them. Billy sighed, and looked down at his boots.

"A year ago, we were sent to Africa to find a guerilla hideout. We searched for day's only to come up with nothing at all. By the time our captain decided it was false information, only 4 of us remained. The others were killed by the natives of heat. The idiots in charge are to blame for that. But our captain couldn't just let us admit they were wrong. Oh no. We had to make it real. So when we got a village close to the coordinates, he ordered us to slaughter the innocent village!"

Billy sighed and held up the handcuff dangling from his left wrist. It jingled quietly at the movement and Billy closed his eyes as he rested his head back against the wall. "That's how I ended up here."

"You didn't kill those people, did you?" Rebecca wanted him to confirm this. She needed him to say she was right! Admit he had no part in the ambush. "Billy! I want to kn-"

"No I didn't kill a single soul. I tried to stop them. All I managed to get was the butt of my captain's gun to my skull. And because of me, innocent lives were taken. Because I couldn't stop them…" He lowered his head into his hands. "When we called in to go home, my team turned on me. They claimed I went crazy and killed the villagers. That I couldn't be stopped. In a since I suppose I did."

Rebecca starred at the man in front of her. At the convict who was supposed to die in a few more hours. He was only guilty of trying to save a life! "Billy you can't blame yourself for that. There was nothing you could have done." She sat closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. "Nothing you could have said or done would have stopped them." Rebecca traced her finger across his tattoo.

** He looked down at the medic who was tracing his tattoo. With each touch she left a light trail of heat on his arm and each touch made him thankful to be in this hell with her. He kept watching her until she got to the end of his arm.

"Billy I'm sorry your stuck in this with me." Rebecca whispered as she laced her fingers with his. "But I'm also happy you are. Does that make me selfish too?"

All Billy could do was stare down at the medic amazed. He had just told her a hilly respected man ordered an attack on a innocent village! But she sat next to him, holding his hand. Billy smiled a little and tightened his grip on her hand. "Honey, you're one strange girl. Ya know that?"

Rebecca smiled and punched him lightly in the arm. "Shut-up." She turned her amber eyes up to look at him and his cyan blue one's were starring down at her. She moved forward toward him-

-and he pushed his lips against hers, parting them a bit as he had earlier. Rebecca didn't pull away this time, only blushed a little and kissed him back. He pushed her back against the floor so she was looking up at him.

'What are you doing?! Stop you dumb-ass!! This is not the right place, time, or girl!' He silenced his inner voice and ran his tongue across Rebecca's lower lip. She shivered at this and ran one hand through his thick brown hair while the other moved down his side to his tucked shirt.

Billy pulled back and starred at her. "You don't have to do this." If she was only doing this out of pity, he wouldn't let this go any further. But Rebecca just rolled her eyes and tried to pull his shirt over his head. He sighed but smiled, pulling off the thin blue-gray shirt.

**Rebecca starred at the convict's chest. She knew he was nicely built, but his whole torso was chiseled with muscles! "Wow…" She breathed.

Billy smirked and lowered his lips to her ear. "Like what you see Ms Do-It-Yourself?" Rebecca just rolled her eyes.

"Shut-up." She pressed her lips to his and Billy parted them again. His tongue ran along her lower lip and Rebecca let her hands travel down his chest. She moved them down his sides until something cool and wet it her fingertips. A deep gash in his side stopped her.

"Billy! What did you do?!" She sat up quickly and Billy fell back against the wall.

"What?" He fallowed her gaze to a deep cut in his side. "Oh that. It's nothing bad. It's just never healed. Got it when I was in-… Well I got it a while back. It must have just reopened while I was running here.

Rebecca was already applying herbs and other medicines to treat it. "You're a mess." She pulled out a bottle of alcohol and looked up at Billy. "This is gonna sting." When he nodded, she poured some onto the cut and Billy flinched.

**Rebecca glanced up at him and Billy bit his cheek. It must have been infected if it hurt him this bad. Because the alcohol burnt like a bitch! "Can the marine not take a little rubbing alcohol?" Rebecca asked jokingly as she dug in her pack for a wrap. Finding one big enough to fit around his broad chest, she lightly placed one side against his side and started wrapping it around him.

Billy winced once and watched as she treated him. The little medic was honestly concerned for his well-being! When she was almost done, Rebecca stopped and wrapped her arms around him. "I'm sorry you have to keep saving me." She pinned the bandage and rewrapped her arms around him.

Billy smiled and placed a hand on her head. "What else would I be doing in a Zombie filled house?" He wanted to hold her close again, to kiss her soft lips. But something got his attention.

The 3 dead roaches in the room were gone, a trail of blood leading to the lake in the middle of the room. Rebecca had apparently noticed as well because her arms were back at her side, gun in her hand. Billy quietly and quickly reached into his jean pocket and pulled out a box of ammo. He silently handed it to Rebecca who reloaded her gun. When she finished, they both got to their feet.

"Rebecca, there are only 3 of those things outside. Go toward the door without making a sound." Rebecca nodded her head and started for the door. Billy quickly reloaded his shot gun. He had 6 bullets' left, plus the 2 already waiting in the gun. If they could just make it out without drawing the attention to what ever lie in the lake-

-ripple formed on the surface of the water. "Go now!" Billy screamed at Rebecca, pushing her toward the door as a tentacle shot up from the lake. He grabbed her arm back toward him as another one came rushing toward the door. The force of the sudden pull made Billy lose his balance and he fell, pulling Rebecca down on top of him. "What the hell IS that?!"

**Rebecca scrambled to her feet, grabbing her gun and firing at a tentacle as Billy got to his feet. He fixed his gaze on the lake and Rebecca did that same. Now a third one came up and crashed down in between them both. "Rebecca Move!" He was shouting at her, but Rebecca couldn't see where. Another tentacle was shooting up from the lake and racing at her. She was knocked to the ground with a violent hit.

"Ahh!"

"Billy!!" Rebecca got to her feet as the third tentacle had Billy gripped tight and squeeze him. The realization that Billy had tackled her out of harm's way hit her and Rebecca looked hopelessly up at the man.

"R-'becca… Run!" He coughed out, obviously in pain.

"No! Not without you!" She looked around and saw that Billy had dropped his shot-gun. Another yell of pain from Billy and Rebecca dove for the gun. When its cold metal was gripped in her hands, she got to her feet and aimed at the one that had Billy in a death grip. "Gotcha!"

Then it whipped violently back into the black waters it had come up from, dragging Billy down with it. "Billy no!" She ran to the edge only to be forced back by another tentacle. She aimed the shot-gun and fired, blowing away the top of it. A screeching sound gurgled from the murky blackness and 4 more tentacles appeared, the one holding a gasping Billy the furthest from her.

"Billy!! Hang on a little longer!" She took aim at it and the tentacle that blocked him came rushing at her. Rebecca rolled out of the way and re-aimed at the one clutching Billy. She fired, but missed. It blew the top off another one at least. Rebecca tossed the now empty shot-gun by Billy's shirt and reached for her hand-gun she aimed again,

-and the one holding Billy hit the heavy brick wall. Billy let out a cry of pain, then fell limp in it's grasp. "Billy no!" Rebecca instead fixed her aim in the middle of the lake. Where the tentacles all seemed to be coming from, and fired twice. Nothing. She fired four more times and finally she was rewarded with another shriek of pain.

Rebecca fired 8 more times into the water, then the all-to familiar click hit her ears. _'Shit! No more ammo!'_ Rebecca glanced around the room at Billy's shirt and spotted a little orange box. _'Oh thank you god!' _She dogged 2 tentacles and dived for the box. Rebecca tore it open and refilled her 9 Mill. She aimed at the lake-

-and all of the tentacles were gone! All that was visible on the surface of the water was Billy's unconsuous form. "Billy!" Rebecca ran towards the edge, forcing the tears of despair back, until she was sure he was dead, she looked around to make sure the tentacles were not above the water and dove in.

Swimming toward the convict, she could see a deep gash on his head. But she could worry about that later. Right now she needed him out of that water before those things reappeared. The freezing water was just that but she ignored the sting it gave her as she splashed toward him. She pushed herself forward until Billy was in her grasp. Rebecca reached one arm out and pulled him to her.

"Please be alive!" She put to fingers to his neck and a faint pulse hit against her fingers. It was slow, but at least it was a pulse! As she smiled, a rippling caught her attention, not bothering to wait, she turned and quickly started to kick her way back to the land, pulling Billy along with her.

When she reached the edge, Rebecca climbed out and pulled Billy up with her. "Come on wake up!" 3 tentacles were rising from the lake and Rebecca quickly ran to grab the rest of the stuff. She pushed the barrel of the shot-gun into her belt and grabbed Billy's shirt. Running back to Billy, She draped his arm over her shoulder and half dragged him to the door.

Once out, she kicked the door shut tight. Hearing a thud from the other side, Rebecca almost fell over from Billy's weight. She realized just how muscular he was when he was dead-weight against her hip! "God. For a jail-bird you sure are buff!"

Panting a bit, she shifted Billy's weight as best she could and started walking toward a bed room she remembered from earlier. It had been a mess, but Zombie free.

Then a familiar scent hit her. Billy had told her before that the hall only had two zombies. The smell of rotten meat almost made Rebecca gag, but she gently set Billy down against a wall. "You better be here when I get back." She said, knowing he couldn't hear her. Rebecca bent down and kissed his cheek. Standing back up, she turned to go clear a path.

Rebecca didn't have to go far as the smell hit her harder than before. Just as Billy had said, 3 stumbling corpse's wondering around in a circle. _'Remember Chambers. Head-Shots!'_ She swallowed the bile treating to come up from the stench and aimed her 9 mill. The closest one to her fell with 2 shot's and without lowering her gun, Rebecca turned to the next. She fired twice, the first only hitting it's thought. The second went right in between it's eyes and it fell down.

"Just one more." She turned her aim at the third one who was more 'advanced' the other two. It was messing and arm and it's skin was pretty much nonexistent. She fired 3 times and it fell down, dead for good. Turning on her heel, Rebecca ran back to Billy.

**"William Coen of the Marine Core, Division B. How do you plea?"

Billy looked up at the red faced Texas judge deciding his fate. It didn't matter how he plea! They were going to condemn him anyhow. "Not guilty." He finally said, looking down at the cuffs around his wrist and ankles.

"Has the Jury reached a verdict yet?" The judge turned to look at the 12 people who were about to have a hand and killing a innocent person for another man's crime.

"We have your honor." A man in his late 40's Billy guessed stood to his feet and looked at a piece of paper. "We the jury find the diffident, William Coen,…. Guilty of first degree murders to 23 people."

"No…" Billy's heart sank. He knew they wouldn't believe him, but hearing his fate out loud…

"Then that's it. I hear by sentence you to death from a firing squad. It is to be done… NOW!" The judge hit the gavel twice and 2 officers came and grabbed Billy's arms.

"What? No! You can't do this! I didn't do anything to deserve death!" He pleaded, but his cry fell on uncaring ears. The 2 officers headed outside and the Texas sun caused him to squint back. "Please. I'm innocent!"

"Yeah that's what they all say." One of the police shoved him past and outside the double doors of the court. Outside there was a wooden platform in which Billy assumed he was to stand. A few feet in front was a row of 10 military dressed men with guns which Billy knew were to be his executioner's. A crowd of people crowded the area around and were only held back by a waist-high wall.

The Texas heat beat down on Billy and in no time at all, the metal on his wrist was hot enough to burn him. He was pushed up to the wall and forced to stand there while the chained his ankles to the floor. As they left him, Billy leaned his head back against the wall and shut his eyes.

His mind raced back to the little red-haired medic. The Zombie outbreak had just been a dream. He had fallen asleep in the transport van on the way through Raccoon City. Yet his feeling for her seemed so real. Like he had really saved, touched, and kissed her. She seemed so real to him. He remembered the way her lips felt on his and the way she left a burning sensation down his arm. She seemed so real…

"Billy!" Even now as he waited to be put to death, her concerned voice echoed in his ears. "Billy Coen!"

Okay that seemed TO real. He opened his Cyan eyes, squinting into the sunlight. "Rebecca…?"

"Billy please tell them! Please! Your innocent! You can't- Get your hands off of me! I'm more of an authority then you will ever be!"

When his eyes adjusted, he saw the little medic. She was trying to fight off the few guards holding her back from him. As happy as he was that his 'dream girl' was alive and he wasn't going to die a crazy person, he wanted her to leave. 'She doesn't need to see this.' At this thought, Billy took one last long look at the girl. She was beautiful. Even while fighting off police.

Then a shot rang out, people screamed, and Billy's mind went black. After a few seconds, his hearing returned and he looked up. 'I'm… I'm still alive. Then…' Billy looked up where Rebecca was-

-and her lifeless body lay dead on the ground. A whole in the middle of her forehead was forming a pool around her head. "Rebecca…" His voice was a harsh whisper as he tried to move his arms, eyes wide. "Rebecca!" He tried to move again, this time with a little more force. She needed him! He needed her! He needed to hold her in his arms. To shield her from the people crowding over her now. His restraints rattled and 2 guards rushed to hold him back. "No! Rebecca… Get off me! Go help her! Rebecca please!" Another officer ran up to help hold him back. "Please god no! I'm sorry Rebecca! Please! Wake up! Don't leave me! Rebecca!!"

The police, the heat, the crowd, it all vanished. As tears swelled in his eyes, he turned to the left. Then Billy saw him. In the reflection of a ladies sunglasses, he saw the familiar features of his captain. _'Because I told her… Because I told her I was innocent…He… He killed her for it!'_ "THAT BASTARD KILLED HER!!!" He tried once more to free himself, but only succeeded in getting 2 more guards holding him back. "Rebecca! Rebecca!"

…

Billy's eyes flew open and he flinched in pain. His head was throbbing and his entire body was sore. But it was his soundings that most shocked him. He was in a cold dim room and the stench of rotting fruit clung in the air. His shirt was missing and when he tried to sit up, something gently pushed him back down.

"Shh… Stay down. You don't need to be moving yet." Billy looked up and saw Rebecca's concerned eyes looking down at him. As their eyes met, she smiled at him. "Doctors orders."

"Rebecca…" Billy breathed the word in almost a whisper. He reached up to stroke her cheek gently and she closed her eyes, leaning into his touch. He smiled as she held his hand in her own.

"How are you feeling?" Rebecca pressed the back of her other hand to his forehead.

"Like shit. Where are we?" He starred up at her as she laughed a little. He wanted to stroke her face over and over again until he was sure she was real this time and not leaving him. "It smells worse then I feel." He moaned, playfully leaning his head back to look around the room.

** Rebecca laughed at this. She had been so worried about him. "Sorry about that. Next time I'll go find a Holiday Inn or A Hilton." Billy smiled and closed his eyes. He was about to drape his arm across his face, but flinched in pain.

"Did I fall down a flight of stairs or something?"

"Close. Try being squeezed, almost drown, and then slammed into a wall a few times." Rebecca crouched down next to him. She had put him on the only clean bed in the room. It had a dew rips and tear's, but compared to the other blood stained one's, this one was a dream come true. She watched him for a while. His chest rising and falling with each breath and the way he flinched when he moved the wrong way. He sure could take a lot of damage.

Rebecca stood to check his wounds and Billy's eyes flew open. "I'm just going to check your wounds. Relax." She was a little alarmed, but Billy seemed to relax a little, eyes still watching her. As she checked the gash in his side she had to clean again, her thoughts drifted off to before he had woken up.

He had been calling her name. The first time was so sudden she nearly dropped what she was holding at the sound of his voice. It had sounded in pain, then angry. Rebecca remembered that by the time he had finally woken up, he had just said her name a few times, sounding so much in pain." As relived as she was that he was awake, she couldn't help but wonder why he was calling her name.

"I thought you were dead." Billy's answer to her unspoken question snapped her attention back to him. The Lieutenant had his eyes closed and was frowning. "I thought… I thought that right when I found you, he took you away."

"Why would you think something like that?" She moved the strand of her that always seemed to be in his face back and Billy moved his arm from his eyes.

"Because I saw him… He… Shot you because you knew the truth. The one person I wanted to see before I died. The one person who believed me and knew I was innocent. And he killed you for it…" Billy's voice was a whisper now and he starred at her. Rebecca met his gaze and didn't even have to ask who he was talking about. She wondered how it felt to be betrayed by your own captain! She couldn't even imagine.

"Billy…" Rebecca didn't know what to say, but didn't think it mattered to him if she said anything. And hour ago she had been sobbing into his chest. And before that even Billy had held a gun to her head and she thought he was a crazed criminal! Rebecca smiled at how much they had changed in the short amount of time. "I'm sorry I scared you."

Billy smiled which took her by surprise. Rebecca had seen the man smirk and smile at her with playful smiles, but this was a honest happy smile. "I'm sorry you had to drag my sorry ass here. Who would have thought it doll-face? You're not as weak as you look!"

Rebecca frowned. Talk about a moment killer. If he was back to making jokes he would be fine. She stood to gather he medical supplies-

**-and Billy grabbed her wrist, preventing her from leaving. She starred at him, a little shocked and he slowly let go. "S-Sorry… I didn't mean it." He was so afraid that she would leave him. And that pissed him off. He felt like a 3 year old, depending on his Mother! Rebecca blinked, but sat down beside him.

"It's okay." Billy turned his head from her, but kept his hand enlaced with hers.

"I just don't want to lose you… again." Billy sighed and cursed at himself. He knew he was being childish, but he couldn't help it. Nor was he going to change his mind.

Rebecca suddenly crawled into the bed next to him. "Scoot your ass over ." She ordered, trying not to bump into him.

"What the hell?!" Billy asked, but moved as far back as he could, flinching as his body protested the movement.

**"Well you're not the only one who had a beating. Not to mention dragging you here."She settled down next to him, resting her head on his shoulders. She grabbed the blanket she found and pulled it up to her chin.

Billy sighed. "Now what are you doing?"

"I'm cold." Rebecca replied, smiling that she annoyed him. Billy rolled his eyes and she giggled a bit. With a shiver, she nuzzled her head against him and closed her amber eyes. With all the worrying over him, Rebecca apparently never realized how cold it was in the little room. And Billy didn't have his shirt! As thin as it was, it would be better than nothing! She rose to get it-

**-and Billy's arm wrapped itself around her, pulling her back down against his chest. "Billy…!"

"What? You were the one who said you were cold." He smirked at himself and she settled back down against his shoulder. His body was screaming at him in pain. Just that little movement made him regret it…. Almost.

It was worth the pain to have the girl he cared so much about lying against him. He had her in his arms and Billy nuzzled his nose in her red-brown hair. She smiled, but was obviously dead tired. She was okay so Billy was happy. Tired and freezing cold yes, but okay none the less.

His one remaining cuff hit the bed and clinked on the impact. This brought him back into the reality of the world.

The reality was this. He was a wanted criminal, holding a barely legal girl in his arms. They were trapped in a mad-house full of Zombie's and other monsters and outside, god knew what else. The reality was he had a job to protect her from harm and that's what he was going to do. Even if it meant turning himself in when they made it out. Yes WHEN the made it out. He would see to it that she made it out alive. Even if he didn't get to regain his freedom.

She was a cop after all. Sent to obtain him and turn him back in. It was either that or lose her job. He was going to die and that's all there was to it.

In his arms, Rebecca shifted, cuddling closer into him. His rib's sent a wave of pain at her small movement, but her pulled the sleeping girl closer to him. At least for now, none of that mattered. He had the girl he had finally admitted defeat to clinging to him, and until he was sure she no longer needed and wanted him around, Billy wouldn't dare leave her side.


End file.
